Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 7 - Nadciąga burza (poprawiony)
Rozdział 7 - Nadciąga burza Trzy miesiące wcześniej, letnia rezydencja króla Iberii, Valencia nad Morzem Mediterreńskim '' Morskie fale odbijały gasnące z każdą minutą promienie majowego słońca, pogrążając się w atramentowym, milczącym oczekiwaniu na kolejny, gorejący niczym pochodnia, świt. Królowa Mercedes Pierwsza przechadzała się po plaży, a jej delikatne, zwiewne szaty i długie, złociste loki rozwiewała chłodna bryza. Z daleka mogło wydawać się, że to piękna najada wyszła z morskich odmętów do świata ludzi, by zaśpiewać zapomnianą kołysankę słońcu i podziwiać piękno południowego zmierzchu. Woń rozgrzanego, białego piasku, kwitnących palm i morskiej soli sprawiała, że chciało się pobiec za nią, prosto w rozedrgane od gorąca jak fatamorgana uliczki miasta, zapełniające się tancerzami, kuglarzami i muzykami, którzy niczym mityczne stworzenia budzili się o zachodzie słońca, by zdradzić księżycowi swoje tajemnice. Każdy ruch ich ciał i każde uderzenie w struny, niemy książę nocnego nieba ukrywał w zaułkach i zakamarkach, a one rankiem jeszcze unosiły się w powietrzu, płonące i hipnotyzujące, niosąc tchnienie tajemniczej duszy miasta. Królowa nie uległa jednak tej pokusie. Ostatnio nie czuła się najlepiej, coraz częściej targały nią mdłości i zmienne nastroje. Jej królewski małżonek Carlos Filip oraz syn, książę Alexander wybrali się na kilkudniowe polowanie, więc Mercedes nie mogła liczyć na wsparcie ukochanych mężczyzn. Co więcej, otrzymała też od swoich wysłanników informacje, że książę Rubén Víctor znów pojawił się w mieście. Kto wie, może czaił się gdzieś tam wśród labiryntu miejskich ścieżek? Czym prędzej odegnała od siebie te myśli i nakazała powrót do pałacu, co towarzyszące jej służki skwitowały cichymi jękami niezadowolenia. Nie czekając na nie, Mercedes wróciła pospiesznie do pałacu i udała się do swojej komnaty. — Zadbajcie, by nikt nie niepokoił mnie przez najbliższą godzinę — rzuciła do dwóch strażników i, nawet nie zwróciwszy uwagi na ich ukłony, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Królewska komnata, w której mieszkała wraz z mężem należała do największych w całym pałacu, bijąc przepychem każdą z nich. Pomalowane na jasnoczerwono ściany nadawały jej prawdziwie królewskiego charakteru, zawsze pozostawiając ją w lekkim półmroku. Sufit pokrywały wielobarwne malowidła, przedstawiające sceny polowania, spomiędzy których, na złotym łańcuchu pajęczyny zwisał ogromny pająk kryształowego żyrandolu. Stojące pod ścianą łoże, krwawiło szkarłatnym jedwabiem pościeli, haftowanego baldachimu i zwiewnych zasłon, z otwartych arterii srebrnych nici. Podłoga wyłożona gładkim jak stół cedrowym parkietem ubrana była w drogi, ręcznie wykonany w dalekim kraju, perski dywan, w którym stopy królowej tonęły niczym w soczystej trawie. Mercedes podeszła do zasłoniętych muślinowymi firanami balkonowych drzwi i rozwarła je na całą szerokość, wpuszczając do środka nocną, chłodną bryzę, która towarzyszyła jej już na plaży, bawiąc się jej gęstymi lokami. Monstrualny księżyc w pełni wspiął się już na nieboskłon, rozświetlając mrok niczym latarnia morska. Królowa usiadła na łóżku i zapatrzyła się na niego, starając się uspokoić skołatane nerwy, tak jak zalecił jej lekarz. — ''Cuando contemplo el cielo ''de innumerables luces adornado, y miro hacia el suelo de noche rodeado en sueño y en olvido sepultado, el amor y la pena despiertan en mi pecho un ansia ardiente''*— wyrecytował cicho głos ukryty w cieniu. Mercedes zerwała się gwałtownie, choć nie należała do kobiet strachliwych. W tym tembrze było jednak coś, co wywołało nieprzyjemne dreszcze na całym jej ciele. — Witaj, wasza wysokość — pozdrowił ją mężczyzna, wyłaniając się z ciemnego kąta komnaty. Wysoka, smukła sylwetka nie sprawiała wrażenia przyczajonej lub spiętej, zupełnie jakby była pewna, że nic jej nie grozi. Królowej serce podeszło do gardła. — Straż! — zawołała donośnie, odsuwając się w głąb łóżka. Nieznajomy nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca, zaplatając dłonie na brzuchu. Mijały sekundy, lecz nikt nie nadchodził. — Coś ty im zrobił!? — Nic wielkiego, zapewniam waszą wysokość, że tylko śpią. Mężczyzna stanął w kręgu księżycowej poświaty, która idealnie współgrała z jego zupełnie białymi włosami i srebrnymi elementami stroju, wskazującego na znaczną pozycję. — Kim jesteś? — spytała już nieco spokojniej, widząc, że nieznajomy nie ma wobec niej złych zamiarów. — Nazywam się Magnus Olle Stavarsson, graf Schleswig-Holstein i pan na zamku Kronenberg. — Dlaczego więc ktoś o tak znamienitym tytule zakrada się jak pospolity złodziej do prywatnych komnat króla, miast umówić się z nim na audiencję i otrzymać znacznie bardziej gościnne przyjęcie? — Mercedes wstała, wciąż mierząc grafa podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Stavarsson rozłożył ręce i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. — Rozumiem twój niepokój, wasza wysokość, lecz o tym spotkaniu nie mógł dowiedzieć się nikt inny poza waszą królewską mością. Pragnę również z miejsca przeprosić za to niespodziewane najście, któremu zapewne winne jest moje wielkie zamiłowanie do teatru — przyznał pokornie graf, zbliżając się do Mercedes na dwa kroki, jakby testował jej zaufanie. — O czymże to wasza książęca mość pragnie ze mną rozmawiać, że nie może o tym wiedzieć nawet mój małżonek? — zapytała podejrzliwie Mercedes, wciąż mając z tyłu głowy palące pytanie, jak grafowi udało się ominąć straże. — Chcę porozmawiać o księciu Rubenie Victorze. Mercedes zamarła w bezruchu, a głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Tysiące myśli w ułamku sekundy zbombardowało jej umysł. — To syn mojego męża i stał się również moim, gdy poślubiłam Carlosa Filipa. Nie widzę powodu, by wasza książęca mość nie mógł porozmawiać o nim w obecności króla i jego brata — odparła stanowczo, lecz zdecydowanie zbyt szybko i zbyt nerwowo jak na kogoś, kto stara się zachować bezstronność swoich słów. Stavarsson uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, jak do słodko kłamiącej dziewczynki, która nie chce się przyznać do zjedzenia zbyt dużej ilości ciastek. — Jest również twą solą w oku, której pozbyłaś się z dworu sprytnym ruchem dwanaście lat temu. Kto by pomyślał, że wystarczy jedynie podpalić zasłony? Sprytne... Mercedes nie zdołała opanować emocji, które ulatywały z jej twarzy na wszystkie strony świata, niczym przepłoszone ptactwo. — Skąd o tym wiesz? — wydusiła, porzucając grę. Obserwowała go, kiedy bez krępacji podszedł do stolika, na którym na srebrnej tacy wyłożone były owoce i poczęstował się winogronami. — Sam mi o tym powiedział. Przepyszne owoce, wasza wysokość. Mercedes rzuciła się do klamki, lecz, jak podejrzewała, drzwi były zamknięte na klucz. Uderzyła w nie otwartą dłonią i ponownie zawołała straże. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. — Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić, zrób to! Książę Rubén zapewne sowicie cię wynagrodzi — rzuciła pogardliwie, starając się zamaskować paraliżujący strach. Graf nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca, mocząc palce w specjalnej miseczce z wodą i wycierając je w białą chustkę. — Naprawdę wyglądam waszej wysokości na płatnego zabójcę? — spytał, jakby zawiedziony. — Nie mam nawet broni. Mercedes rzuciła okiem na szeroki pas grafa, ciężki od srebrnych guzów, i przekonała się, że miał rację. Nie wzbudziło to bynajmniej jej zaufania. — Twoja reakcja przekonała mnie jednak, że między wami nie układa się najlepiej. — Magnus uważnie dobierał słowa, jakby nie chciał nazwać rzeczy wprost i skłonić królową do zwierzeń. — To nie twoja sprawa. Poza tym, skoro wszedłeś z nim w komitywę, zapewne już wszystko wiesz — odparła ostro, pragnąc jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę. Graf wykonał nieokreślony ruch głową, którym wyraźnie nie wykluczał takiej możliwości. Następnie zbliżył się do Mercedes i nachylił się ku niej z troską. — Boisz się własnego pasierba, wasza wysokość — stwierdził szeptem. — Wciąż wydaje ci się, że zechce się zemścić za to, że skierowałaś jego ojca przeciwko sobie i namówiłaś go do wysłania księcia Rubena do szkoły wojskowej w chwili, gdy potrzebował największego wsparcia. — Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć… — Mercedes spojrzała na jaśniejące oblicze księżyca. To jemu wyznawała wszystkie swoje tajemnice i cierpienia, które teraz zdawały się do niej powracać ze zdwojoną siłą. — Wiem tylko tyle, że pragniesz uwolnić się od strachu, wasza wysokość. To uczucie znam doskonale. Mogę ci pomóc. — Jak? Magnus rozchylił poły kubraka i wyciągnął zza pazuchy skórzany zwój. Następnie podszedł do biurka i jednym ruchem rozwinął go. Gdy Mercedes nachyliła się nad pergaminem, zauważyła, że jest on zupełnie pusty. Dopiero gdy Stavarsson nakreślił na nim palcami jakieś dziwne symbole, powoli zaczęły ukazywać się na nim atramentowe granice państw. Królowa nie była tym specjalnie zaskoczona, gdyż podejrzewała co mogło uśpić strażników i zamknąć drzwi. Wiedziała, że magia istnieje, gdyż kilka razy widziała w oddali syreni ogon, lecz nie widziała żywej magii na własne oczy, odkąd książę Rubén wyjechał do Saragossy. Uważnym spojrzeniem obserwowała jak wypiętrzają się góry, rzeki żłobią swoje koryta, tnąc kontynent na części, a morza falują pod wpływem niewidzialnego wiatru. Ze zdumieniem przypatrywała się burzy, jaka rozpętała się nad północną częścią Germanii, surowości fiordów dalekiej Scandinavii, czy wichurze, która szalała u wybrzeży Hellady. — Widzisz, wasza wysokość, za niedługo pożegnam się z tym światem i chcę dokończyć pewną sprawę, która dręczyła mnie całe moje życie. Książę Rubén i jego zdolności będą dla mnie niezwykle użyteczne, lecz bardzo trudno utrzymać je na wodzy. Dlatego, gdy wszystko się skończy, z chęcią się go pozbędę, co zapewne cię ucieszy, lecz by mój plan się powiódł, potrzebna mi jest pomoc waszej wysokości. — Nie wiem w co pragniesz mnie wciągnąć, ale książę Rubén jest synem mojego męża, którego kocham ponad życie. Jego śmierć nigdy mnie nie ucieszy, jedynie załamie Carlosa Filipa — odparła stanowczo Mercedes. — Załamie? I dlatego pozwala Rubenowi, pierworodnemu i następcy tronu, od kilku lat ryzykować życie w potyczkach z piratami? Myślisz, że pozwoliłby Alexandrowi na coś podobnego? On również w głębi serca się go obawia, choć wstydzi się tego uczucia przed samym sobą. I ty to wiesz. To była prawda, której Mercedes nie mogła zaprzeczyć. Zdolności Rubena powodowały, że nikt nie mógł czuć się przy nim bezpieczny, nawet rodzina. — Oczywiście — kontynuował — wiem również, że on nigdy ci nie przebaczył. Jeśli pomogłabyś mi osiągnąć mój cel, nigdy więcej nie musiałabyś się go obawiać. To bardzo ważne, biorąc pod uwagę twój stan. — Mój stan? — Jesteś brzemienna, wasza wysokość. Moje gratulacje. Te słowa były jak grom z jasnego nieba. Odruchowo położyła dłonie na brzuchu. Wiedziała, że Magnus mógł kłamać, lecz wszystko, co odczuwała ostatnimi dniami było aż nazbyt oczywiste. Od narodzin Alexandra minęły już dwadzieścia trzy lata i Mercedes już niemal zapomniała z czym to się wiązało. Obecność grafa nie pozwalała jej jednak się uśmiechnąć, gdyż przypominała jej o Rubenie i o realnym zagrożeniu z jego strony. — Co miałabym zrobić? — spytała, uprzedzając wyrzuty sumienia. Graf uśmiechnął się i stanął za biurkiem, pozwalając blaskowi księżyca objąć całą mapę. — Czy wasza wysokość zna sytuację polityczną Arendelle? Mercedes nie miała pojęcia do czego zmierza Magnus tym niespodziewanym pytaniem, lecz dobrze znała odpowiedź. Choć kraje Scandinavii były na tyle odległe, by nie stanowić priorytetów dla Iberii, w zeszłym roku w Arendelle wydarzyły się zaprawdę niezwykłe rzeczy, o których wieść szybko dotarła na południe. — Od roku rządzi nim królowa Elsa Pierwsza, jedna z najmłodszych władczyń w historii i najprawdopodobniej jedyna, która posiadła magiczne moce. Czy to ona jest obiektem twoich poczynań? — Zgadza się, wasza wysokość. Pragnę ściągnąć ją tutaj, do Iberii. Mercedes zrobiła wielkie oczy. — Tutaj? Na drugi koniec świata? Dlaczego? — Ponieważ jesteś jedyną osobą, która ma zarówno moc, by tego dokonać, jak i osiągnie z tego tytułu wymierne korzyści — odparł gładko Magnus, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Mercedes. Jego dłoń była przeraźliwie zimna. — Czy pragniesz się jej pozbyć, tak jak Rubena? — spytała znienacka, wpatrując się w smukły kształt granic Arendelle na mapie grafa. Magnus zwinął kartę i schował ją z powrotem za pazuchę. — To już moja rzecz. Pytanie brzmi, co ty zrobisz, by ochronić siebie i swoje dziecko. Stalowe oczy Magnusa pierwszy raz błysnęły ostrzegawczo, przyprawiając królową o dreszcze. Był magiem, co do tego nie miała wątpliwości, więc konflikt z Elsą mógł dotyczyć płaszczyzny, o której Mercedes nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Choć graf mógł ją zwyczajnie zmusić do posłuszeństwa, zaproponował jej współpracę, z której oboje mogli skorzystać. Nie podobały jej się niedomówienia, które kryły w sobie przemoc i śmierć, lecz gdy dotknęła brzucha, zrozumiała, że musi się zgodzić. Jako królowa nauczyła się, że czasem trzeba wybrać mniejsze zło. Nie czuła się jednak z tego powodu tak winna, jak należało. Gdzieś w głębi jej serca obudziła się dziewczęca zapalczywość i zazdrość, które stopniowo wygasały, odkąd książę Rubén zniknął z dworu. To on zabrał jej prawdziwe szczęście, a była aż nadto świadoma, że zdana na siebie nigdy nie będzie w stanie mu zagrozić. Pomyślała o tej chwili, gdy przybyła do Madrytu wraz z królem Carlosem, gdzie mieli się pobrać. To właśnie wtedy ujrzała małego Rubena, w całej okazałości jego nieprzeciętnego dla dwulatka wzrostu. Jego ciemne jak kawa oczy obserwowały ją z zaskakującą powagą, jakby już wtedy doskonale wiedział kim jest i kogo ma mu zastąpić. Mercedes uderzyło to, jak bardzo infant podobny był do swojej zmarłej matki i jak niewiele, poza zapowiedzią potężnej postury, upodabniało go do Carlosa Filipa. Szybko przekonała się, że nie tylko jej na każdym kroku przypominał poprzednią królową — Carlos również nie potrafił o niej zapomnieć, szepcząc jej imię nie tylko przez sen. Książę Rubén był dla niego prawdziwym oczkiem w głowie, nawet wtedy, gdy Mercedes była już w zaawansowanej ciąży. Chociaż wiedziała, że jej mąż ją kocha, to te drobne gesty, których może nie do końca był świadom, sprawiały, że w sercu królowej rosła nienawiść do infanta, będącego jedynym pomostem łączącym Carlosa Filipa z jego byłą żoną. Wielokrotnie żałowała, że zgodziła się go usynowić. Alexander, będący idealnym połączeniem Mercedes i Carlosa Filipa, zaprzyjaźnił się z Rubenem, na co królowa nie patrzyła zbyt przychylnie, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy w potyczkach siłowych jego starszy brat robił z nim co chciał. Mercedes najmowała najlepszych nauczycieli szermierki, instruktorów jazdy konnej, muzyków i malarzy, by uczynić swojego syna bardziej wartościowym od Rubena. Alexander stał się jej prawdziwą obsesją, którą podsycała ślepa miłość Carlosa Filipa do pierworodnego syna, nie wykazującego niczego wyjątkowego poza potężną siłą. Dopiero po dziesięciu latach przekonała się, że nie doceniła swojego pasierba. Posiadał on jeszcze jedną, niezwykłą zdolność, której Mercedes nie chciała dać wiary, dopóki nie zobaczyła jej własne oczy. Najwyraźniej jego barbarzyńska matka zostawiła Rubenowi nie tylko burzę czarnych loków, lecz także magiczne zdolności, pozwalające infantowi kontrolować ogień. Nie wątpiła, że Carlos już o tym wiedział, co jedynie wzmogło gniew Mercedes. Zaczęła postrzegać Rubena jako realne zagrożenie, mimo iż jego zdolności nigdy nie wymknęły się spod kontroli. Bardzo starała się nastawić Alexandra przeciwko przybranemu bratu, lecz był on na tyle mocno związany z Rubenem, że jej plan spalił na panewce. Czekała więc cierpliwie na swoją szansę i nie zawiodła się. Kilka dni po szesnastych urodzinach, infant przyszedł do królewskiej komnaty i poprosił ojca o rozmowę na osobności. Wyglądał na mocno wzburzonego, co było niezwykłe dla wiecznie skrytego w sobie księcia, więc Mercedes postanowiła podsłuchać rozmowę. Z chaotycznego dialogu wynikało, że Rubén tracił kontrolę nad swoją mocą, choć nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzało. W głowie królowej natychmiast zaczął rodzić się plan pozbycia się pasierba, który rychło mógł stać się zagrożeniem dla Alexandra i Carlosa. Pewnej nocy poprosiła jednego ze swoich sług, by zakradł się do komnaty księcia i podpalił zasłony. Niespodziewany pożar załamał infanta, który jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle zdystansował się od dworskiego życia, a król Carlos Filip nie wiedział już, co ma zrobić ze swoim ukochanym synem, by nikt nie dowiedział się o jego zdolnościach, które okazały się groźniejsze, niż sądził. Mercedes opowiedziano zgrabną historyjkę, że Rubén zmaga się z problemami dorastania, podsycanymi gorącą krwią matki, a ona nikogo nie wyprowadziła z błędu, gdyż zwyczajnie było to dla niej opłacalne. Podsunęła mężowi pomysł wcześniejszego posłania infanta do szkoły wojskowej w Saragossie, którą kończyli wszyscy męscy potomkowie królewskiego rodu. Carlos, nie widząc innego rozwiązania, przystał na propozycję żony, lecz decyzja ta wyraźnie go podłamała. Nie wiedziała, co działo się z księciem w Saragossie, gdyż jej mąż bardzo uważnie strzegł swojej prywatnej korespondencji, a na pytania o infanta otrzymywała zdawkowe odpowiedzi. Przeczuwała jednak, że nie wszystko było w porządku, gdyż Carlos Filip coraz częściej wybierał się na samotne spacery, w czasie których snuł się ze spuszczoną głową, lub pojedynkował się z oficerami. Osiągnęła jednak swój cel, gdyż jej mąż w końcu w całości skupił się na niej i Alexandrze. Co prawda infant, który w tajemniczy sposób nagle znalazł się w szkole marynarskiej w Valencii, kilkukrotnie odwiedzał letnią rezydencję króla, lecz za każdym razem starał się nie wchodzić Mercedes w drogę. Kilka miesięcy później na dwór doszły wieści o wybuchu galeonu, na którym służył infant. Cały dwór pogrążył się w żałobie, mimo iż nie odnaleziono ciała księcia. Po miesiącu, król Carlos, który niemal w całości posiwiał z rozpaczy, otrzymał list od Rubena. Książę cudem ocalał z katastrofy, a fale zaniosły go na jedną z wysp należących do królestwa Maroka. Gdy infant w końcu przybył do Madrytu, był już innym człowiekiem — pewnym siebie, spokojnym i dostojnym jak ojciec. Mercedes uderzyło nagłe przeczucie, że jej pasierb w przyszłości jeszcze sprawi jej poważne kłopoty. Najwyraźniej miało się to stać właśnie teraz. — Bierzesz odpowiedzialność za wszystko, co tutaj uczynisz — powiedziała stanowczo. — Oczywiście, wasza wysokość. — Stavarsson uśmiechnął się i ukłonił. — Mam nadzieję, że masz wystarczająco dobry pretekst, by skłonić królową Elsę do przyjazdu. — Owszem, wasza wysokość. Proszę przyjść jutro o piątej rano do portu, by się przekonać — powiedział, a w jego oczach zabłysły złowróżebne iskry — ale nim pójdę, proszę waszą miłość o jeszcze jedną rzecz. — Postaram się pomóc — odparła ostrożnie. Wtedy graf zbliżył się do niej na tyle blisko, że ich nosy dzieliły centymetry. — Proszę mnie bardziej doceniać. — To groźba? — spytała, czując na policzkach zimny oddech Stavarssona. — Tylko przyjacielska sugestia. W żadnym poprzednim uśmiechu Magnusa nie brakowało tak bardzo przychylnych uczuć, jak właśnie w tym, którym teraz ją obdarzył. Gdy graf wyszedł z komnaty, Mercedes położyła się na łóżku i pogrążyła w myślach, które przerwali jej zaniepokojeni strażnicy. Królowa odprawiła ich szybko, chcąc zostać sama. To wszystko rozpoczęła magia i magia musiała to zakończyć. Miała inne prawa, niektóre zapewne okrutniejsze od ludzkich. Ona, Mercedes, próbowała jedynie wywalczyć od niej miłość i szczęście, i wiedziała, że nie ustąpi pola, póki jej bliscy nie będą bezpieczni. Zasnęła z uśmiechem splatając dłonie na brzuchu. * Rankiem następnego dnia, Mercedes wstała przed wschodem słońca i ubrała się w obszerne szaty. Gdy odwzajemniła ukłon zaspanych strażników i zniknęła na schodach, zakryła twarz chustą. Cały pałac pogrążony był w głębokim śnie. Jedynie z kuchni dochodziły odgłosy krzątającej się służby. Udała się do wschodnich wrót, przemierzyła ogrody rozbrzmiewające ptasimi chórkami i wymknęła się za mur jednym z ukrytych przejść. Pierwszy raz od kilku dni nie czuła mdłości, lecz jej umysł, który podczas snu zdołał uporządkować wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia, wypisał na tablicy jej serca kilka nowych wątpliwości, wśród których ta dotycząca osoby grafa podkreślona była na czerwono. Tak po prostu zawierzyła jego słowom, choć nie miała żadnej pewności, że jest tym, za kogo się podaje. Był magiem, mógł zrobić z nią co chciał. Fakt, że tego nie zrobił, jedynie częściowo dowodził czystości jego intencji. Jako trzecie dziecko hrabiego Barcelony wielokrotnie była świadkiem ciągnących się bez końca dysput ojca z możnymi, które dotyczyły, w mniemaniu Mercedes, nieskończenie błahych tematów. Zawsze ktoś kręcił nosem na decyzje hrabiego, zawsze przeciwnicy rzucali sobie kłody pod nogi, nawet jeśli ugoda bardziej im się opłacała i zawsze potrzebowali setek szczegółowych umów, by zabezpieczyć się przed nieuczciwością. Podczas onych spotkań królowa nauczyła się, że niczego nie otrzymuje się ot tak, zwłaszcza dużych korzyści. Czy magia również posługiwała się takimi zasadami? Dla niej dać i zabrać nie stanowiło żadnego wysiłku, nie wymagało pracy, zwyczajnie „się działo”. Czy naprawdę aż tak niewiele musiała zrobić, by zyskać to, czego pragnie? Bez umów ani zapłaty? Wszystko to jawiło się w jej umyśle jako zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe. Wiedziała jednak, że skoro już los ofiarował jej taką okazją, i to w takim momencie, nie mogła nie skorzystać. Jak inaczej miałaby poradzić sobie w pojedynkę z księciem Rubenem? Gdy dotarła na nadbrzeże, jej oczom ukazały się trzy szybkie statki handlowe, gotowe do drogi. Kapitan tej niewielkiej floty rozmawiał z Magnusem Stavarssonem, który nawet w budzącym się blasku poranka wyglądał równie przerażająco dostojnie, jak nocą. Brodaty kapitan pierwszy zauważył zbliżającą się Mercedes i natychmiast wskazał na nią palcem, lekko zaniepokojony. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz, by królowa przekonała się, iż nie jest to człowiek, który chciałby być przyłapany w królewskim porcie. Poszarpany, skórzany kubrak, podciągnięte do kolan materiałowe spodnie i bose nogi, które zdradzały brak częstego mycia, wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że niezbyt dobrze mu się powodziło. Reszta załogi, która wyglądała na nią zza burty, nie różniła się ani trochę od swojego kapitana. — Wasza wysokość — pozdrowił ją Stavarsson, kłaniając się lekko. — Wszystko gotowe do drogi. — Drogi? — Mercedes zdjęła chustę z twarzy. Gdy tylko kapitan ujrzał oblicze królowej, pobladł jak ściana, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wyraźnie bardziej bał się Magnusa, niż jej. — Do Sverigii, wasza królewska mość — powiedział cicho graf, zbliżając się do królowej na tyle, by członkowie załogi nie mogli go usłyszeć. Mercedes otaksowała Stavarssona niezrozumiałym spojrzeniem i spytała: — Po cóż wasza książęca mość wysyła statki do Sverigii? Magnus uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. — Mówiłem, że mam plan, wasza wysokość. Wystarczy zrobić rozróbę w sztokholmskim porcie i zwalić winę na sverigskich strażników, do czego ci mężczyźni wspaniale się nadają. Gdy twój królewski małżonek dowie się o tym, z pewnością wpadnie w swoją słynną wściekłość i zagrozi Sverigii Wielką Armadą. Król Karol Gustav Dziesiąty pozostaje skłócony z władcą Suomi, który wolał wydać swoją córkę, Brigithe Helsińską za władcę Danmarku, niż za niego. Dlatego Karolowi zostaje tylko jeden bliski sojusznik, który mógłby wystąpić w jego imieniu. — Arendelle — wtrąciła Mercedes z uznaniem. — Zgadza się, wasza wysokość. Słyszałem również, że król Carlos Filip nie przepada za dyplomatami, więc królowa Elsa, znając potęgę Armady, nie będzie miała innego wyjścia, jak pojawić się tutaj osobiście. Mercedes spojrzała z podziwem w zimne oczy Magnusa. — Przyznaję, że wstając dziś z łóżka jeszcze wątpiłam w waszą książęcą mość. Teraz już widzę, że dawno tak bardzo się nie pomyliłam. — Miło mi słyszeć, że przekonałem waszą wysokość. Królowa spojrzała na trzy okręty, na których dumnie powiewały iberyjskie bandery. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że choć kapitan wskoczył na statek, nikt nie kwapił się do odbijania od brzegu. Wtem, z uliczek miasta wyłoniło się dwóch masywnych mężczyzn, niosących sporych rozmiarów pakunek, obwiązany mocno w biały materiał i splątany linami. Mercedes przyjrzała mu się uważniej, gdyż jego kształt i gabaryty aż nazbyt wyraźnie przypominały ludzkie ciało. — Po co im nieboszczyk na pokładzie? — zapytała zaniepokojonym głosem. — Wbrew pozorom osobnik w środku ma się całkiem dobrze… Tylko jeszcze nie przywyknął do swojej postaci. — Magnus nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać, że materiał skrywa w sobie coś innego. — Kto to jest? — Przewodnik — odparł zdawkowo graf, obserwując jak marynarze podnoszą kotwice i rozwijają żagle. — Tajemnice magii zostaw mnie, wasza wysokość. Mercedes obserwowała go kątem oka, zastanawiając się jakie okoliczności wykreowały człowieka tak dumnego, przebiegłego i zapobiegliwego, a jednocześnie pełnego mściwości i głęboko skrywanej nienawiści, który nie liczył się z wartością człowieka. — Jakiej zapłaty oczekujesz za to wszystko? — spytała, wiedząc, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie mu całkowicie zaufać, pomimo iż on potrzebował oparcia w jej pozycji równie mocno, co ona w jego magii. Tak przynajmniej sądziła. Magnus zerknął na nią z góry, jakby już zapomniał o jej obecności. — Zapłaty… — Zamyślił się. — Wynajęcie okrętów i załogi oraz zakup towarów z pewnością sporo cię kosztowało. — Wasza wysokość nie musi się martwić o kondycję mojego skarbca — wtrącił stanowczo graf. — Co do zapłaty za moje usługi… Dam znać waszej królewskiej mości we właściwym czasie. Nie dał jej szans na odpowiedź. Skłonił się sztywno i odszedł, zostawiając królową samą pośrodku wątpliwości. *** Morze Białe, statek królewski Vannmannen, obecnie '' Pogoda była naprawdę piękna. Słońce chyliło się zachodowi ubierając niebo w delikatną, różową suknię i wzniecając na wodzie ogniste refleksy. Wiatr wiał mocno od rufy, wypełniając żagle do granic możliwości, dzięki czemu statek przecinał fale z maksymalną prędkością. Kapitan Gunnar Kvist stał przy sterze, co jakiś czas biorąc poprawkę na właściwy kurs. Marynarze, do tej pory z powodu gorąca przebywający na dolnym pokładzie, wyszli by nacieszyć się ostatnimi promieniami słońca, grając w karty i kości na starych beczkach, które służyły im za stoły, lub ćwicząc szermierkę. Kilku stało w gotowości przy takielunku w razie gdyby wiatr nagle zmienił kierunek. W większości byli to doświadczeni żeglarze, dla których obecność na królewskim okręcie była wyróżnieniem za wszystkie lata służby, lecz było też kilku młodych i uzdolnionych chłopców, którzy morze mieli we krwi i dopiero uczyli się marynarskiego fachu. Przy bakburcie, tuż przy nadbudówce, admirał Fredriksen, już w codziennym mundurze, uczył Kristoffa wszystkich zasad i obowiązków dotyczących królewskiego gwardzisty: w jakiej odległości powinno się podążać za władcą, kiedy należy od niego odstąpić, jakie postawy powinno się przyjmować w danej sytuacji i wiele, wiele innych. Kristoff był naprawdę zdolnym uczniem i nawet na tak wymagającym nauczycielu zrobił pozytywne wrażenie nie tylko pojętnością, ale również znakomitą kondycją i budową ciała. Tymczasem Elsa zaszyła się w swojej kajucie, która znajdowała się na samym tyle nadbudówki, by zapewnić władczyni względną ciszę i spokój. Podłoga, sufit i ściany wykonane były z jasnego, pachnącego drewna, podobnie jak dwie szafy, stolik, regał z książkami, krzesła i łóżko z turkusową, puchową pościelą. Wszystkie meble były mocno przykręcone do podłogi, by zapobiec przesuwaniu się ich, gdy statek będzie mocniej się kołysał. Co prawda nie było tu tylu barw i aksamitów jak w zamkowej komnacie, lecz w kwestii wystroju Elsa była minimalistką. Lubiła gdy było równo, symetrycznie, w stonowanych barwach, tradycyjnie i bez zbędnego przepychu, dlatego od razu polubiła swoją kajutę. Właśnie siedziała na łóżku, wpatrzona w ogromny, złożony z przezroczystych, podwójnych szkieł, połączonych ołowianymi ramkami iluminator, obserwując rozchodzący się, spieniony kilwater, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. — Cześć, Elsa. Można? — W progu stanęła Anna. — Zapraszam — powiedziała z uśmiechem królowa, robiąc siostrze miejsce obok siebie. Anna nie dała się prosić i natychmiast wskoczyła na łóżko Elsy tonąc w miękkiej pościeli i mało nie zarzucając przy tym jego właścicielki. — Lubię te łóżka — stwierdziła z uroczym uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, który jednak nie objął jej spojrzenia. Usiadła naprzeciwko siostry i odruchowo założyła jeden z warkoczy za ucho. Elsa znała ten nawyk aż za dobrze. — Dobra, powiedz, co się dzieje — poprosiła spokojnie, uśmiechając się ciepło. Anna na początku zdumiała się, lecz królowa bez problemu dostrzegła, że zrobiła to z premedytacją. — Jak ty to robisz, że od razu wiesz, że coś mnie dręczy? Czekaj, wiem! To pewnie przez ten gest z włosami, prawda? Kristoff też to zauważył... — wyrzuciła z siebie szybko, zakręcając na palcu jeden z kosmyków, który wymknął się z uścisku wstążki. — Przez to również, ale najbardziej zaniepokoiło mnie, kiedy pierwszy raz od wieków zapukałaś do drzwi — zażartowała Elsa, by nieco rozweselić Annę, lecz ona odpowiedziała jedynie cieniem uśmiechu. Przez chwilę obserwowała Elsę nieodgadnionym, smutnym, jakby zawiedzionym spojrzeniem, którego królowa nigdy wcześniej nie widziała z jej strony. — Anna? — Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? — spytała w końcu, pustym głosem. Elsa przez chwilę nie mogła zrozumieć o co chodzi siostrze, lecz błękitne oczy Anny nie dawały cienia wątpliwości, o co pytają. Westchnęła ciężko. Miała jej powiedzieć o wszystkim gdy tylko będzie pewna, że jej nie skrzywdzi, ale to wszystko ją przerastało. Nie chciała narażać na niebezpieczeństwo ukochanej siostry, nie gdy wspomnienie lodowego promienia przeszywającego jej serce mogło okazać się niczym w porównaniu z tym, co mogła wyrządzić jej teraz. — Jak się dowiedziałaś? — zdołała spytać, czując jak moc, która dała o sobie na chwilę zapomnieć, znów zaczyna się budzić. — Żałuję, że nie od ciebie — wytknęła jej Anna, podnosząc głos. — Dziś rano w bibliotece spotkałam Olafa. Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co się z nim dzieje? Jest na skraju rozdwojenia jaźni i twierdzi, że to przez twoją moc, która się waha. Prawie mdleje, a potem się uśmiecha jakby nigdy nic! Elsa słuchała w osłupieniu, nie tyle wstrząśnięta tak niepokojącymi faktami na temat bałwanka, co tym, że Anna pierwszy raz od wieków podniosła na nią głos, a jej zawsze błyszczące radością oczy teraz ciskały gromy. — Obiecałaś mi nigdy więcej sekretów związanych z twoją mocą. A teraz znów staję przed faktem dokonanym i najbardziej boli mnie nie to, że nie dowiedziałam się pierwsza, ale to, że nie mogłam pomagać ci od samego początku! — kontynuowała, lecz krzyk szybko zmienił się w piskliwy jęk, a potem płacz. — Elsa, czemu znowu mi to robisz? Ten ledwo słyszalny szept wbił się w umysł Elsy głośniej niż wszystkie wykrzyczane przez Annę zdania. Chciała się wytłumaczyć, wszystko wyjaśnić, ale słowa zamarły jej w gardle. Po chwili zorientowała się, że po jej policzkach spływają łzy, które natychmiast zmieniały się w kryształki lodu. — Przepraszam — wyszeptała w końcu, z trudem artykułując każdą sylabę. — Nie chciałam tego przed tobą ukrywać, ale ja... Ja ostatnio boję się samej siebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek — wyznała, dopiero teraz spostrzegając, ile w tym wyznaniu było prawdy. Anna obserwowała siostrę z rękami ciasno zaplecionymi na piersi, jakby analizując szczerość jej słów, lecz gdy napotkała jej spojrzenie, zaczęła żałować swojego wybuchu. Potężna, niezłomna i władcza Elsa wpatrywała się w nią bowiem wzrokiem pełnym pustki, jakby gdzieś w jej sercu nagle zapadły ciemności i zbłądziła wśród nich jak małe dziecko. — Dlaczego zawsze to robisz? — zapytała już łagodniejszym tonem, siadając z powrotem obok Elsy. — O czym mówisz? — Krzywdzisz siebie samotnością, poświęcasz się, by inni nie ucierpieli, a nie chcesz przyjąć od innych poświęcenia, które gotowi są ci ofiarować. Elsa chciała objąć się ramionami, jak zwykle kiedy się czegoś obawiała, lecz Anna delikatnie, choć stanowczo, złapała siostrę za ręce, nie zważając na pokrywającą je warstwę lodu. Królowa poczuła, jak nawiązuje się między nimi więź, taka sama jak ta między nią i Bazaltarem, lecz znacznie słabsza, prawie niewyczuwalna, niczym ciepło dogasającego ognika. — Tym razem to nie to samo, co dręczyło mnie w dzieciństwie. Moja moc przestała być zależna jedynie ode mnie — powiedziała Elsa, spoglądając na swoje blade, smukłe dłonie splecione z opalonymi, zręcznymi dłońmi Anny, na których wyraźnie widoczne były niebieskawe linie żył. Elsa opowiedziała siostrze wszystko, co zdarzyło się w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, od pierwszych wahań mocy, po nocną wizytę u Bazaltara. Anna skrzywiła się, gdy usłyszała, że Kristoff również był w to zamieszany bez jej wiedzy, ale nie przerywała. Kiedy Elsa skończyła mówić, zapadła cisza. W milczeniu wpatrywały się w siebie wzrokiem pełnym smutku. — Nie wiem jak, ale znajdę sposób, by ci pomóc. Zawsze — zapewniła Anna, przytulając siostrę mocno, na potwierdzenie swoich słów. — Wystarczy, że będziesz przy mnie — odparła cicho Elsa, przytulając głowę do ramienia siostry i zamykając oczy. — Naprawdę Bazaltar powiedział, że ja też mam w sobie magię? I że przez to śnią mi się te wszystkie koszmary? — spytała z niedowierzaniem. — Tak przypuszcza. — Elsa skinęła głową. Anna pierwszy raz w życiu odebrało mowę na dłużej, niż kilka sekund. To, co usłyszała, musiało być dla niej poruszające, że już nie miała siły gniewać się na siostrę. Elsa nie wiedziała, czy to magia, czy też nie, ale przy Annie zawsze czuła, że wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu zmęczenie po nieprzespanej nocy wzięło górę i Elsa zdecydowała wziąć kąpiel, by móc położyć się wcześniej spać. Anna wyszła na górny pokład i udała się na rufę, by w spokoju wszystko przemyśleć. Marynarze udali się już do kubryku, z wyjątkiem tych, którzy pełnili pierwszą wachtę. Pozapalano już część oliwnych lamp, gdyż niebo zasnuły chmury i robiło się coraz ciemniej. Wiatr również przybrał na sile. Anna miała już wcześniej dziwne przeczucia, co do tego tajemniczego kraju, do którego płynęli, a teraz, po tym, co usłyszała od Elsy, nasiliły się one jeszcze bardziej. Czy coś mogło się tam czaić? Nie wiedziała też co myśleć o tej zaskakującej nowinie, że jej dusza jest wrażliwa na magię. W pewnym sensie cieszyło ją to, dzięki temu mogłaby jeszcze lepiej zrozumieć moc siostry. Z drugiej strony jednak obawiała się tego, co dotyczyło teraz każdej magicznej istoty — niepewności i strachu przed nieznanym zagrożeniem. Najbardziej przerażała ją jednak myśl, która w ułamku sekundy, w czasie rozmowy z Elsą, przemknęła przez jej umysł — myśl, że nigdy w zupełności nie uda jej się zrozumieć siostry. Potrząsnęła głową, chcąc raz na zawsze ją od siebie odpędzić, lecz wiedziała, że w obecnej sytuacji będzie ona o wiele trudniejsza do powstrzymania. Pełna sprzecznych i niepokojących myśli, niewidzącym wzrokiem obserwowała, jak niebo na horyzoncie zaczynały zasnuwać czarne, ciężkie chmury. ''* — ''(hiszp.) ''Kiedy podziwiam niebo oświetlone niezliczonym blaskiem i spoglądam na ziemię obleczoną nocą, pogrążoną we śnie i zapomnieniu, miłość i smutek budzą w mej piersi żarliwe pragnienie - fragment La Noche Serena autorstwa Fray Luisa de León (tłumaczenie własne) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach